


Born to Run

by abigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bruce Springsteen - Freeform, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Season/Series 02, Rating May Change, abigram - Freeform, mentions of past Alana Bloom/Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigram/pseuds/abigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Abigail on a roadtrip, late nights driving, Springsteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story in any fandom ever, and it's been sitting on my computer for over a year now. UtIdoes take place before the end of season one and it is NOT completed at this time.

Will woke up in the morning from an unrestful night of sleep. It was early, too early to head into Quantico, so he set to work preparing for his upcoming trip. Anyway, he had the next week off work and Jack was only allowed to call him if it was an emergency. Alana had been trying to force Abigail and Will to bond, but Abigail had been resisting. As much as Will admired Abigail’s persistence, he agreed with Alana; getting to know each other would be beneficial to both of them. Still, he was reluctant to push a relationship with the girl when she clearly didn’t want one. So, with the help of Dr. Lecter, Alana had convinced Abigail to go on a short, quiet retreat with Will.  
Will went through his mental checklist for the nth time that morning even though he knew it had all been fulfilled. Still, he made sure the dogs had enough food and water to last for the week, counted and recounted how many outfits he had packed, checked his CD sleeve for his complete collection of road trip mixes, and glanced at his bank account balance on his phone to make sure he had enough spending money for food, gas, and any souvenirs that they would want. Finally, when he had satisfied his unease that nothing on his list had gone unconfirmed, he fought his mind as it wandered back to thoughts of Alana and then to his past with her.  
Their relationship had been short lived but relatively pleasant. It had ended when Alana had told him that in order for him to be giving her what she needed, she needed him to be stable, something they both knew wasn’t obtainable for him then. They remained friends, though perhaps not as close as before.  
Will padded into the kitchen to make coffee to seriously start his day and to pry his mind from the thoughts that could send him spiraling into a foul mood on day one of his trip. He leaned his hip against the counter top as the room began to flood with the rich aroma of coffee. His focus was on the pot, watching the liquid drip into itself and he would have missed the sound of tires on the road outside if his pups hadn’t migrated as a mass to the front door.  
Following them into the other room, he watched from the window as Alana’s sleek car pulled up his drive. He studied her as she got out and went around to her trunk to get Abigail’s bags, and was a little surprised when she only pulled out one medium sized bag. He thought of Abigail’s variety of coats, silky blouses, skirts and scarves. He hadn’t pegged her as a light packer.  
Thoughts of the girls wardrobe were interrupted by the hollow thuds of high heels on his porch alongside the lighter sounds of flat shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this, but it doesn't actually depend on the response. It has more to do with how/if my creative juices flow.


End file.
